


Nights Like These

by talesandthings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Episode: s09e06, Spoilers for Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/talesandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, they are not joined to the hip, or okay, maybe they are, but there are days when they have work overload and decide to split up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Like These

**Author's Note:**

> My first Wincest fic that I am posting here and I am pretty excited, yet nervous at the same time. Sorry for the simplistic title. Titles are just not my forte.

 

Tonight just happens to be one of those nights, when Dean is away from his brother, his lover. Contrary to popular belief, they are not joined to the hip, or okay, maybe they are, but there are days when they have work overload and decide to split up. Usually that means Dean goes for the hunt, while Sam stays at the bunker, where it is safe, and does the research. And let's be honest, Dean is not someone who can sit around for hours and read one book after another. He does enjoy reading, and he also doesn't have an issue with researching, but if it is a choice between doing research and going out for a hunt, it's pretty much a no-brainer for him. So tonight just happens to be one of those nights, where Dean is in Idaho, while Sam is away in Kansas. Normally when they're apart it's because of the shit ton of work they have, that needs to be divided, but this time it's different. Because this time, Dean actually  _wanted_ Sam to stay at the bunker. Especially after what happened the previous week. Dean doesn't even know if Ezekiel is still around and he doesn't want to take any chances, taking Sam hunting. 

After dropping Cas off, he drives away, not wanting to stop for a rest, though he knows he should. He just wants to get home to his brother ASAP. As he is driving out of Idaho, he gets a call from Sam, which worries him at first, since they'd just talked an hour ago, but then he is also relieved because he was missing him anyway. Sam tells him about Crowley and how he was apparently injecting human blood into his body. That surprises Dean, but they decide to deal with it after Dean gets back. Sam figures out that Dean is still driving and admonishes him for doing so, reminding him that he knows better than to drive without rest, right after a hunt. Dean smiles to himself, loving it when his brother gets all protective and concerned. Not that he'll tell Sam, because telling Sammy would mean having a chick-flick moment and he still isn't too keen on those. He placates the younger man and promises him that he will stop at a motel and take a nap before driving off again. And the older Winchester does keep his promise. He stops by at the nearest motel and takes a room, though when he gets there, he immediately feels the absence of his other half and nothing feels right about being there alone. But he did promise Sam, so he just kicks off his boots and climbs onto the bed, trying to catch some sleep. 

What usually gets him through the night alone is his brother's smiling face, which appears before his eyes, as soon as he closes them. He always lets that beautiful face lull him to sleep and he himself ends up smiling in his slumber, or so he's told by Cas, when they were hunting without Sam once. "Dean, what amuses you so much in your sleep?" he had asked. Dean was of course confused and then his friend has clarified, which is how Dean discovered that he smiles in his sleep, when he's falls asleep, thinking about Sam. Tonight Dean does the same. He closes his eyes and immediately gets a picture of Sam's smile. But that beautiful picture doesn't last long, when it changes into something sad and depressing, with crying and asking Dean why he had hid the fact, that an angel was riding shotgun in Sam's body? The picture then changes and Sam suddenly has blue eyes.. and Dean immediately knows that it's not Sam, not any longer, Sam is gone and Ezekiel has fully taken over. Then the angel is leaving...taking Sammy away from Dean. 

Dean opens his eyes with a gasp and looks around, only to get more frantic when he realizes that Sam isn't there. But he calms down himself, as he realizes where he is. Without giving it another thought, Dean jumps out of the bed, picks up his bag and heads out. Nap be damned. He wanted, no needed, to get to his Sammy right now.  


End file.
